1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device which measures azimuth during photographing, a method of controlling a photographing device, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of digital camera, there has been proposed a function of measuring azimuth during photographing, and storing a captured image data attached with data regarding shooting direction.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-199319 discloses a technique of adding azimuth information to a captured image data, when the azimuth information differs between those obtained before and after the time of shooting, by determining the azimuth information just at the time of shooting by optimization.